Quia iustus ex fide
"Known Writings" is constantly being updated. These submissions are considered fanon, and may directly conflict with canon information as it is not to be held as "fact," yet instead it is a personal recount of stories and ideas of a journal. Therefore, its information may be incorrect. A collection of writings and personal memoirs of the Paladin Skaxis Voltaire, the Quia iustus ex fide, roughly translated "For the just shall live by faith," ''safeguards many of his life's personal writings, thoughts, teachings, and ideas in a simple, yet ornately decorated leather notebook bound by black cord. Often when reciting prayer or scripture, Skaxis can be found wielding this old and and sturdy book. Known Writings While the book is kept private for his own exclusive use, Skaxis has made some of his inscriptions publicly known, allowing close friends, students, and others to copy or reflect upon his work. The Three Virtues Following the Second War and his introduction to the Light by his love interest and later wife, Skaxis wrote the following upon his learning of the three virtues. ''"'Respect:' First of the Three Virtues is the virtue of "Respect." Respect teaches us to acknowledge the truth of the Light; to understand it, and to live within it. Respect guides us to spread this Holy knowledge to everyone and everything we love. It is through the Respect of the Light that we can come to understand it, wield it, and use Its influence to better not only our own lives, but those around us. Tenacity: '''Second of the Three Virtues is the virtue of "Tenacity." Tenacity guides us the moral principle of all that is right and just within the greatness of which is the Light. Tenacity is about standing against all odds, no matter how unfair, or unjust. With Tenacity, you will never give up, or give in; for in your moment of truth, the Light will always have your back as a shield of righteousness, guiding you to the greater salvation. ''Compassion: 'Third of the Three Virtues is the virtue of "Compassion." Compassion, contrary to popular belief, is -not- about being kind to another, but instead the selflessness in your pursuit of the Light. It is through this pursuit that Compassion takes its true meaning, which is the willingness to help others in their time of need." Lesson of Turalyon The story of High General Turalyon serves as an everyday inspiration to Skaxis, and as such, he has often related it's message and powerful meaning to those who wish to understand the glorious power and righteousness of the Light. "Known simply as legend now to many, High General Turalyon was a young Paladin during the horrors of which are known as the Second War. Despite being the wise pupil of notoriously skilled Uther and lieutenant of Sir Anduin Lothar, Turalyon had always struggled to fully understand the Light's power and grace, often doubting himself and the Light's existence together. As the war raged into Lordaeron and the unspeakable massacres progressed increasingly heinous, he felt his faith falter, contemplating at times whether the Light had truly abandoned them in their time of need, or simply if it even existed. Under the direction of Lothar's cunning decisiveness and planning, the tides of the war eventually turned, allowing the might of the Alliance to, once and for all, begin an offensive to liberate the lands they had lost. It was at one of the last bastions of Horde control, the infamous mountain fortress of Blackrock Spire, that Turalyon would learn the undeniable divine power and glory which is the Light, but only at a very tragic sacrifice. Knowing Lothar would seek the collapse of Blackrock, Orgrim Doomhammer the Horde commander, ambushed the Alliance troops brutally murdering him in a sheer of outnumbering force. Turalyon barely escaped with his life, but only to turn at last glimpse and see Lothar fall before the brute of the Orc leader. Regrouping, rearming, and resetting forth, General Turalyon marched on Blackrock once more with the simple goal: Avenge Lothar and to end the war. The following battle was extremely bitter, thousands of soldiers on each side mercilessly dying over the course of several days as neither side wavered before the other. Beginning to lose ground, moral, and men, Turalyon reflected upon his life and his mentor, commander, and dear friend, Lothar. He reflected upon his teachings of Sir Uther, and inspired by Lothar's selfless, bravery and heroism, ''Turalyon begged for mercy and understanding before the Light, ''accepting it into his soul. The power of the Light was so revitalizing to his faith, so strongly powerful infact that both the Alliance and Horde soldiers were completely stunned amidst the battle, stopping all together in awe of the sheer righteousness. The cry was chanted "For Sir Lothar!" as the General led the charge into the thicket of the chaos, and without second doubt, defeated Doomhammer once and for all, effectively ending the battle in one swift and merciful blow. I believe this story to be important because it shows that even though one may fully devout themselves to the Light, without ones belief entirely in it's righteousness, they will not receive or feel it's glorious power. Turaylon studied the light for many years, but could never live it's blessings. When faced with insurmountable odds however, he turned a blind eye to his poisoned perceptions, allowing and embracing the Light into his soul, and therefore was granted the noblest and powerful redemption of all." Start of the Second War "It is early in the star lit morning as the anchored wooden ship slowly creeks and moans with each and every passing wave. Skaxis laid there in his rack, bundled tightly with the wool blanket decorated with moth holes he was provided, trying to keep warm in the damp and frigid berthing of the ship. As he lied in the hammock, gazing upon the wooden cross bracing of the hull, he was thinking back to times of family and friends; times of when the responsibilities and burdens of life seemed no more than mere unrealistic reality. That was when times were good; times when peace and prosperity seemed abundant, times when nothing could go wrong. The sound of approaching foot steps rob him of the vision, his gaze turning down the passage way. There he saw the night watch approaching, candle lit lantern in hand. As he walks past, a small exchange of words occurs with a simple nod. Skaxis turned back to the overhead, hands behind his head, fingers interlocked. He was try to recall of his previous thoughts, but they're now to far distant for recollection. The ship continues to sway with the tides, gently rocking him back into the hypnotizing sleep that comforts all those afloat. Some time passes before the sounds of distant thunder reawakens him. As he begin to doze off once more it blasts again, this time it seems closer. Then again. Then louder. Closer. Faster. Just then the pitching and numbing sound of a bosun's pipe can be heard. Others are awake now too, faces staring with wide eyes at each other. Skaxis's heart stops, he knew what that means. Crashing through the door comes the watchman, lantern smashing upon the deck as he scrambles into the room, panting heavily. "All hands...." he struggles to say, "All hands... man your battle stations! Prepare the broadsides! Enemy.... warships.... upon the horizon!" He quickly staggered from the rack, almost falling as his leg is caught upon the hammock of the sailor below him. Heavy footsteps and yelling can now clearly be heard throughout the ship; cannon fire rupturing the night as dozens of broadsides and swivels fire simultaneously in the harmony of an explosive symphony. His veins were racing, palms and brow sweating furiously as he tried his best to remain level-headed. The smell of thick smoke chokes the passageways as sailors fight to reach topside. As he ascended to the top deck he was struck with numbness, mind and body petrified in sheer horror. Gazing upon the blood red sea rests the watery graveyard of burning ships and dismantled bodies- it was only the deafening explosions of the gunboat escorts artillery firing into the darkness that snapped his mind back into nightmare at hand. He scurried for his sword as the bosun's pipe blasted orders from afar. "Mercenaries! To your stations! Prepare the boarding parties!" - Skaxis recount, told in third person, of the starting of the Second War. __FORCETOC__ Category:Ecclesiastical Documents Category:Documents Category:Books Category:Philosophy